marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super Hero Squad Online
** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** *** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** |Spider-Man (Earth-8351)/ Assassin Spider-Man}} ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * ** ** * ** * * * ** ** ** ** * * * ** * ** * * * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) (Erase Your Destiny) * * * * * * ** ** * ** ** * * ** *** *** *** *** ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * * ** ** * * ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** *** *** **** **** *** *** **** *** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ***** ****** Baxter Plaza ******* ***** ****** ***** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** The Mindscape ** ** * Erase Your Destiny Reality * * Iron Man 2020's Reality * Spider-Ham's Reality Items: * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Armored Suit ** Classic Suit ** Red Suit ** Shadowland Suit * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Iron Man Armors ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Ben Reilly's Spider-Man Suit ** ** Miguel O'Hara's Spider-Man Suit ** Miles Morales' Spider-Man Suit ** Scarlet Spider's Suit ** ** ** ** ** Traditional Red and Blue Suit * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * * * * * * | Story =The player starts a squad. They automatically start with Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hulk, and Iron Man. Next, they go through a tutorial. After the tutorial, they start in the Daily Bugle zone, which includes the Daily Bugle building and Aunt May's house. Throughout the game they can add many heroes to their squad. Players can become a "Jr. S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent" (subscriber), which allows them to purchase heroes such as Black Widow, Symbiote Spider-Man, and even Nick Fury to name just a few. Other features include missions, arcade games, a card game, and shopping for heroes, missions, HQ rooms and items, cards, and goodies. | Cast = * Charlie Adler - Annihilus, Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, Red Skull, Super Skrull, Agent Venom * Shawn Ashmore - Iceman * Laura Bailey - Black Widow, Psylocke, Tigra, Mystique * Alimi Ballard - Falcon, Ultimate Comics Spider-Man * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Bullseye * Ted Biaselli - Mole Man * Steven Jay Blum - Wolverine, Abomination, Fin Fang Foom, Sabretooth, Anti-Venom, Venom, Mr. Fitt, Iron Patriot / James Rhodes * Dave Boat - Thing, Thor * Ty Burrell - Captain Marvel * Chris Cox - Scarlet Spider * Jim Cummings - Surtur, Ymir * Grey DeLisle - Elektra, Emma Frost, Invisible Woman, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Spider-Woman, Storm, Enchantress * Robert Englund -Dormammu * Crispin Freeman - Ghost Rider, Punisher * Greg Grunberg - Antman * Mikey Kelley - Silver Surfer Dark Surfer, Symbiote Spider-Man * Tom Kenny - Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, MODOK * Phil LaMarr - Blade, Gambit, Luke Cage, War Machine * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man, Loki, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Man 2099, Superior Spider-Man, Spider-Ham, Winter Soldier, Titanium Man * Antony Del Rio - Human Torch, Monkey King, Reptil * Tara Strong - American Dream, Black Cat, Firestar, Jean Grey, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Shadowcat, Spider-Girl, Wasp * Travis Willingham - Colossus, Hulk, Kingpin, Venom | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}